


The sultry adventures of Cly the Breeder!

by BlackroseBisharp



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseBisharp/pseuds/BlackroseBisharp
Summary: Little Self indulgent fanfics with Pokemon I find hot. Using my OC Cly, he's a slutty Pokemon breeder with a large amount of Pokemon. Usually he doesn't use legends, but for this series I'll make an exception. Be warned of silly nicknames lmao
Relationships: Female Pokemon/Original Male Character, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Bruxish(Oral Worship)

“Come on out Rupaul!” Cly eased into the lake and smirked as his loyal Bruxish nibbled his legs affectionately. Cly was dark skinned with long white hair, purple eyes hidden besides glasses, which he had set down for the lake. Being from Alola, Cly caught Rupaul fairly early in his journey, especially since Cly is from Ula’Ula. Rupaul was always a bit of a diva, biting him when she didn’t get her way, but recently she started kissing him afterwards to apologize. “Hey girl how’s it going?” Rupaul licks her lips and kisses his thigh leaving a little hickey. He grunted pushing his white hair out the way. 

“Oh dear, you want to breed already huh? Naughty girl~Well I suppose you can suck me….MIND THOSE TEETH THOUGH”. Rupaul rolls her eyes and licks his flaccid length as it grows in time with his moans. His cock was a decent size, 5 ½ inches of thick brown meat slightly sweaty from the trip. Rupaul cooes her name and washes the tool with her thick tongue, winking at him with sultry bedroom eyes. He purred as the soft lips suckled on his thick meat, her tongue swirling around the pole. Cly moaned loudly grabbing the protuberance, which made Rupaul almost bite down, Cly apologized and laid back while Rupaul kissed his fat balls lovingly.

“G-Girl, have you been lonely? Is that why you’re so needy?” He strokes the protuberance softly, making her coo and she gives the tip of his cock a big wet kiss. She soon deepthroats his cock, using her psychic power massaging his heavy sperm-filled balls. Cly grunted, blasting her throat with a healthy shot of thick precum. He starts to buck his hips wildly but a gentle brush of the teeth reminded him that Rupaul was in control for now. The fish apologizes by gently squeezing his balls and sucking harder, making obscene and wet noises as it’s thick pink lips sucked the soul out. Cly’s breath hitched and he cried out as he filled the slutty throat of Rupaul with his thick human seed. “A-Ah! Rupaul I’m coming!! Take it all girl!” 

Like a true slut, it swallowed it all and showed an empty mouth. Not through yet, she licked him clean before bending over and showing her cloaca, which was throbbing with pleasure. Cly smiled and grabbed her tail, lining her up to pile drive her little hole while she moaned and drooled. “F-Fuck yes Rupaul you’re my slut~!” She moans in response, gnashing her teeth and using her psychic power to squeeze her cloaca on his cock, milking it with amazing accuracy. 

“A-Ah Rupaul!” With a groan, he filled the fish with his thick seed for a second time. He set her down and slid in the water relaxing. The Bruxish kissed him deeply, smirking as they make out. This is the life…..


	2. Leavanny(Milf, Ovipositor)

Jessie the Leavanny tut-tutted as she patched up Cly’s clothes. He was playing with one of his Pokemon and that Zangoose was a bit too rough, shredding his clothes by accident. Cly looked embarrassed as the matronly Pokemon kissed his forehead and smiled, finishing the patch up with her scythe like blades and silk generated from her mouth. 

She pecks his forehead with her soft lips and hands him a piece of meat offering to cut it up. He blushed and watched her cut up the food and feed him, which made his cheeks burn. He rubbed her thorax gently and she gasped, shaking her curvy hips at him. Cly smirked and rubbed her abdomen where a hole on her end was leaking slightly. “Oh girl you’re wet, you get off on feeding me now~?” A nod for her conformed it and he continued to rub the abdomen, fingering her little cunt. Jessie let out a scream and turned on him, slicing up his clothes leaving him unharmed but nude. She turned around and wiggled her hips. 

Cly slid into her hole and grunted loving the soft wet hole of hers, while Jessie chatted happily. Cly continued to pound her hole groaning, grabbing her hips and he purrs in her ear. “You like that mommy~? Messing up your nice matronly hole~? You want an egg~?” She turns red but slams against him, forcing him balls deep in her babyhole. She squeezed and milked him, her hole begging for his thick seed. Cly licked her face and took an antenna in his mouth, lightly sucking it. 

This made her gasp and squeal, cumming on his thick meat. Cly kissed her, loving the slightly fruity taste of her drool. He grunted, speeding up as his fat human balls swelled with life giving nut. “Prepare for an egg~” He speeds up, his rapid thrusting getting frantic as his adorable moans get louder and louder. Suddenly his breath hitches and he pumps her with a thick load of human semen, fertilizing the eggs hidden in her abdomen. He smacks her abdomen before pulling out and smirking. 

“Good job Mommy~ You’re gonna give birth to a cute little Sewaddle~” He kisses her and rubs her face. She leans down and cleans her juices and semen off his cock with a longue tongue and winks. “Heh, you really are motherly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long delay, college has been a bit hard on me recently. I wanted to do a scary pokemon for Halloween, but hey giant bugs are scary right? Even if they're sexy milfs?


	3. Gothitelle(Oyakodon,Incest)

Goth goth!” Cly nods and rubs her head kissing her. “Oh of course dear, I’ll go look for Violet. I’ll be right back Raven.” He waves to his lover and goes off to search for that curious little Gothorita.

After a while he spotted her gazing at the lake’s reflection. She looked up at the human when she sensed him approaching. Cly picked her up and gave her a deep kiss, surprising the young Pokemon. Cly smirked. “Your mother has been looking for you all over Vi, she wants you to join in on our sessions, you’re finally old enough~” She squeals happily and uses Psychic to levitate Cly as she runs to Raven who was waiting. 

Raven was waiting on the bed nude, her tight purple slit wet and waiting as she rubbed her cunt. She huffed, a bit annoyed they took so long but Cly apologized by licking her cunt, making the matronly Pokemon scream and moan. Violet removed her father’s pants expertly, her research on human sex was starting to pay off. She wraps her plump red lips around his cock making him moan loudly.

“Good girl, suck your daddy while I take care of Mommy~” He starts fucking her young throat gently as he digs into her mom’s purple cunt. Raven moaned and trapped his head in a leglock, forcing him to really eat her cunt. Violet could feel him tense up in her tight throat and speed up the facefuck. His moans were muffled as he reached deep in her cunt, his tongue finding the sweet spot. She came with a loud cry and he pulled back and out of Violet’s mouth. She whined in need but was silenced when he kissed her, spewing some of her mother’s cum into her mouth, which she swallowed happily. 

Raven smirked and levitated Violent onto the bed and Cly nodded and slammed into his Daughter in a mating press, making her scream with lust. As he pounded her, the horny Gothitelle used her expert tongue to lick both their asses, not sure which one is her favorite to worship, as time went on she began to focus on Cly, wanting him to cum and breed her daughter, knocking her up with an Gothita egg. Cly’s cute fat balls filled with swimmers and with a groan he filled her, kissing her deeply as he came. He pulled out and held her, but whined as Raven licked his cock clean and sucked him back to hardness, eager for her turn. He smirked and aimed his cock for her mouth. “You’re such a slut Rave~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I was gone for so long, between family, school and other distractions I've been occupied!
> 
> Hope this satisfies you for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, because this was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
